Whatever You Like
by EmpressKira
Summary: Marco sometimes hated being on the more well off side since women flocked for his job and money, not him. One night, trying to escape that all, he was greeted by this spunky guy, who was also a bouncer for the bar. It's what had Marco coming back since he liked how Ace was with his spontaneous personality. No, he didn't like the guy... right? ModernAU.Lemons/language.Enjoy!


_**A/N:: Here we are with a oneshot of MarcoAce again~! *OTP FEELS* Ahem, well this is modern AU, nothing angsty so it was a more light hearted thing for me.**_

 _ **Beta'd by my lovely rboooks~! Thank you again~!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Whatever You Like**

If I could go through life without all these women falling to my feet trying to get my money or status, I would be happy. That doesn't seem quite plausible, though, since I am recognized as a very well-known Co-CEO of Whitebeard Incorporated. My boss, Edward Newgate, took me under his wing as I had been giving a lecture whilst still a student, but the teacher decided to prance around and the class just wanted to get out of there. I was volunteered and didn't mind since I had other things to do as well. The professor had obviously been distracted by the upcoming CEO and was inviting him to his classroom when they noticed. The man was impressed – though the teacher was not – and soon he asked to meet me later.

Of course, I was planning to skip the meet, but something told me to just go and I am glad I did. Pops, what his closest employees call him since we viewed ourselves as family, took me in and valued my opinion on everything—liking my outlook on things. Plus, I was very persuasive and held strong to certain matters. My overall attitude was desired and Pops said he knew I would be good here. We have grown over the years and now with the fact that a third associate of mine was getting married, they started looking to me in questioning. I was married to my work, they would joke, but Izo insisted that I go on blind dates he sets up.

Hell, he signed me up for this thing called Tinder that I have uninstalled four times from my phone and he always puts it back on there. It was annoying, telling them to lay off after this past time of failure and wanting nothing more than to cringe when even mentioned. I knew Pops was worried about me as well, but that's the last thing I needed right now since it felt so distracting and the women _expected_ me to buy them things or just anything money related.

"Lay off, fucker!" My eyes rolled at hearing the start of a fight in the bar and I peered over wondering on who was a part of it. Well, this fight wasn't much as I noticed a fist square this blonde in the face and he was laid out flat. This girl squealed in excitement and was thanking this brunette who waved a hand out before he began motioning her to her friends, I assume. This sigh came out as I noticed the shoulders blades shift in the black shirt that clearly said 'BOUNCER' on the back of it.

"Take ten, Ace-bro!" A cheer came from the bouncer as he turned towards the bar, giving a display of the freckles splattered across cheeks as he was grinning widely and was heading towards me with brown eyes still on the bartender.

"Soda, Franky!" The claim came out as he took the bar stool next to me and I merely faced forward and took a sip of my bourbon. "Did you see that dumbass?" This Ace was asking the bartender who had brought a can over for the male.

"That's why I hired you, such _suuuuupppeeerr_ fire you have!" The two laughed before I could feel eyes on me.

"Oh, what's got you down, blondie?" The question came out as I let out a breath and soon glowered lightly at him. A laugh left him, surprisingly, as he propped a leg up on the other and kept his grin as he opened his soda. "I'm sure I didn't do it, though I don't mind, I'm used to that look anyways. That or disappointed ones, but meh, what can you do?"

"Stop _flirting_ with all the girls and you wouldn't get them so much." Franky pointed out with a grin before he moved away and I noticed a tongue come out from the male next to me.

"Not my fault, they see muscles and come running! I've tried to tell them in a heartbeat, geez…" Confusion was on me as he was grinning with a sip to his soda and I finally took the bite.

"Tell them what?" Brown eyes found me as I viewed in curiosity and he chuckled after swallowing. The can was set down as he grinned to me and let his eyes skim down my body.

 _Oh, that makes sense._

"Catch my drift, blondie?" The grin was showing and I snorted with a smile finding me as I soon sipped my bourbon. Once setting down my glass, I shifted to straighten up lightly and gave him a look.

"Most don't expect that, though, since you don't qualify as the 'appearance' they probably have already in their heads." A chuckle left him as he waved a hand out in understanding and I felt this strange feeling swirl in me.

"Well, you must have a harder time, pretty boy. I can only imagine how it must feel since a lot of people want my body, but they want _that_ and money with you it seems." It was no surprise that he knew of my status but I was a little surprised with his next words. "I don't know why that matters, those people are stupid. I mean, even if you have a nice bod, that means nothing if you want a relationship. Plus, who wants paper? Sure, money makes life easier, but it's stupid and controlling." A tongue swiped out to lick lips as he stared to me and was grinning. "I would offer you a good time," a laugh left him as I gave him an unimpressed look and he waved a hand out. "Not like _that_ , stupid!" He continued with a hand soon patting at the counter. "I'm done and _over_ that anyways, besides you don't look to be into that kind of thing. I just like ruffling feathers, don't take it too personal." Lips found his soda as he gulped some of it down and I peered to him.

That feeling of taking a chance like I did when meeting Pops started to stir, but it was _different_. I could feel something stemming deep inside of me and there was this need in me to be near this male. I've never got like this before, but the way he was so indifferent of me made me wonder.

"Ace! Back on shift!" The brunette nearly choked on his drink before tipping back dangerously and finishing his drink.

"See you, blondie!" A grin was to me as he hopped out of his chair and I noticed the shorts and boots on him, seemed fitting on him.

"Another, sir?" My eyes found the bartender, a woman this time as I noticed them doing shift changes and she had this knowing look.

"No, its fine, I'm about to leave. Can I have my tab?" She nodded, turning to go grab it and I got my wallet out to begin pulling out a couple twenties. It was set in front of me, just as I did so. I noticed the price and handed the money over. "Keep the change." I mentioned out as I finished my glass off and she smiled to me.

"He works mostly late shifts and has Sunday and Thursday off." Blue eyes stared to me as if reading my soul and I frowned slightly at the words she told me. I gave a confused look before she was giggling whilst taking the money and moving to help someone else.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Where are you off to?" Hearing Thatch's voice, I gave him a look as I was packing up my satchel and I raised an eyebrow to him.

"Home?"

"I don't think so with that look on your face." A grin was on him as I gave a look of confusion and soon hummed out in thought.

Okay, yeah, I started to frequent that club just so I could see that bouncer and he would come over to chatter with me on his breaks or while working which sometimes had him leaving in a flurry of curses. It was a different change of pace, he was completely open on everything, cursing like a sailor and made lewd remarks for humor. He never implied, but I could tell he would jump on that train if I ever hinted on coming onto him. For now, I liked having his company and taking in that fresh air of difference. I'm use to stiff, besides my co-workers who are like family, but Ace was completely diverse.

 _And I like that._

"None of your business." I mentioned as I closed my bag and began out my office and he was following behind with a hum.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"I didn't meet anyone, Thatch." I groaned as he was going to be persistent now, but I wasn't about to tell him.

"Oh, come on! You totally met someone! You look like you are about to crack from how much you are restraining!" A snort left me as we found the elevator that soon opened to Izo who was giving me a look. "Izo! Get it out of him!" This groan left me as I got on the elevator and Izo stayed on as Thatch came to join us.

"Oh? You mean on how he is positively glowing?" Izo mentioned with a grin and I glared lightly as I shifted to rub at my chin, scratching the scruff. "I know, I was just waiting for him to tell me." A knowing smile was there while I gave him a questioning look and Thatch whined out.

"No wonder you have been so quiet!" The elevator stopped on a random floor and I pushed Thatch out and held a finger out for him to stay. Others just stared in confusion and the doors closed as I soon peered to brown eyes.

"Did you _follow_ me?" I asked out in slight panic and this surprised look was there as he eyed carefully.

"No, I was there to talk with a friend of mine who is a bartender." A groan left me at the thought of the female bartender and I should have known she knew my brother. The elevator stopped as I began walking out and Izo followed close by. "You weren't sure on what you felt, that's why I didn't approach you about it yet."

"He's just a friend, that's all." Eyes rolled at me as he soon scoffed and gave this snarky look.

" _Riiiight_ , and I got Pops to stop drinking." A sigh left me at the words and I stopped to look at him with a hand rubbing the back of my head.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Let's go, I could use a drink." Surprise was on me as I soon sighed out and agreed to the terms as we would go closer to ten. Izo wouldn't come bother me, let me have my time and dinner in peace, and just meet me there.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _Should have known._

"I didn't know you knew each other!" Ace let his hands be taken so my brother could kiss at each freckled cheek in greeting and it was nice seeing that grin.

"We're basically brothers, sweetie!" Izo waved a hand out as the brunette soon shifted to sit on the seat being patted on next to my brother. "Oh, I was wondering if I could snag you for Saturday again."

"What? Did one of your guys bail _again_? Because you know I am your very _last_ resort!" A scowl was there and I noticed Izo showing a smile of innocence.

"You look so good in drag, Ace." This snort left me as I realized Ace was actually dragged into that. "Oh, so do you, Marco." I rolled eyes and I soon noticed the bouncer looking to me in slight surprise while tilting his head.

"Mh, can't picture it." The words came out as he soon laughed with a big grin and I smiled at that.

"Let me show you a picture." A groan left me as I put my hand to my face and growled lightly.

"I thought you deleted them all?!" I asked out in irritation. Izo smirked at me before showing Ace, who stared to it with a silly grin.

"You look good!" The phone was towards me as I soon looked to the picture and raised eyebrows at the fierce look of the brunette in drag and I soon looked to Ace who was flushing. "Come on, Izo! You know I hate it!"

"That's just because I bring out your feminine attributes." A finger pointed and the brunette shoved playfully at my brother while I drank from my bourbon. "I heard you've been working overtime again for the past few weeks."

"It can't be helped, Kidd fractured his arm and the doctor ordered at least a month of rest and another for light work." A shrug came out and the words made me realize the dark circles forming under Ace's eyes. "He'll be back soon and during his light work time Franky is taking over so I can get a week off." Hands were up as he stretched his muscles and I felt myself bite the inside of my cheek at the sight of his neck as he leaned his head back with his stretch.

 _Damn it, maybe I do like him more than a friend, this is a first._

"What do you have planned for that week?" Izo asked curiously once the male brought his arms back down and had a hum.

"Binge sleep, watch, and eat I guess for at least two days." A laugh left him as he rubbed the back of his head with a light pink finding his cheeks and I felt myself boil in interest.

"Sounds like you, I guess I won't bother you with the drag show, I'm sure I can convince Thatch or something." A low chuckle left me at the thought of the male being wrangled into a dress again after last time. "Unless," I felt eyes on me and I gave a harsh glare.

"I will deduct your pay, yoi." I threatened and he laughed out as he knew I wasn't serious. A hand wave out as he tried to calm himself and I took a drink.

"Oh, calm down. I wouldn't tuck this time."

"I'm serious, _ **no**_. Never again, you demon." I mentioned. Ace was suddenly laughing and I felt a foot kick against my calf.

"I didn't know there was someone alive to fend off Izo bravely!" The laugh was like a melody and I couldn't help but smile at him for letting out such a sound. A crashing noise was heard and he immediately stopped with his head snapping to the side while jumping out of his seat. Curses came out colorfully and he beelines to the trouble with quick steps.

"I will _choke_ you if you don't ask him out when he is free." I turned back to my brother since I found myself smiling after the brunette and soon sighed out. "I am a little surprised, I should have noticed sooner. Then again, I guess those blind dates made you realize what you really want."

"Izo, stop, I'm not into him like that." The denial came out as he immediately raised an eyebrow to show that he didn't believe that at all, but that's okay because I didn't either.

 _I knew I liked Ace, it was pretty obvious now._

"Look, I got this. I'm fine." I gave a look and he smiled to me in reassurance of not meddling before getting out of his seat. "I'll pay for yours, don't worry about it."

"Thanks, and I won't mention this to Thatch until you are ready." Izo began leaving with a wave to Ace who glanced over whilst holding down some guy on the ground and was beaming with a wave. It was funny watching his expression flicker from friendly to serious so quickly and he soon had the troublemaker on his feet and was pushing him out of the club. I enjoyed my drink before I heard a can pop open and suddenly Ace was sitting across from me with a hum as he drank from his can.

"I got like five minutes." The words were out as he sucked down half of his soda and I waited for him to pull it away.

"I'm going to be busy next week, got a trip to take and all."

"Boo, boo!" A tongue stuck out and I chuckled while he laughed. I shifted my hand to my pocket as I pulled out a pen and I moved my napkin to write down my number. Sliding it over, I finished my bourbon as he picked it up with a look to me.

"Let me know when you are off and we can go do something." This grin showed as I noticed something gleam in those brown eyes and I got out of my seat.

"You just opened yourself for me to send you random shit, you know that right?" It seems he couldn't get that grin to go away as he stared up to me, but that's okay since my smile wouldn't budge either.

"I wouldn't have given you my number if I wasn't aware, plus I already deal with Thatch enough as it is." I joked and he was laughing lightly while I gave him a smile. "I'll see you later."

"Aye! Bye, Marco!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I stifled a laugh as I was sitting with Pops discussing my business trip and happened to gaze to my phone as he was reviewing something. A grin was on me as I soon coughed to try and rid of my choke that had grey eyes at me. This smile showed on Pops before going back to the papers and I took a moment to message Ace back.

Damn brat was on his break officially, spent his first two days true to his words, and now was pestering me about dinner. Of course, this included silly pictures from him as he was trying to amuse himself while he waited for me to get off. I hadn't agreed to dinner, but it didn't bother me really. He mentioned the Baratie, since his friend got him a personal room so he didn't have to be formal and I was thankful for that. I wondered who his friend was and how he got the room for free. There was no way this friend was old man Zeff.

"So who do I have to thank for making you that happy?" I quickly looked up to Pops as I hadn't realized I was scrolling through previous pictures and had a smile on my face.

"Just a friend." I mentioned and this rumbling chuckle came from him as he gave a look. "He's just waiting for me to get off so we can go have dinner, that's all." An eyebrow was raised and I felt myself flush a little as I tugged at my tie with a light scowl. "What?"

"I just like to know when my son finds someone who makes him happy." A grin was on him as he chuckled and I felt myself flush fully. I tried to play it off, but he already knew and I soon stood up.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, the report is perfect as always, now get off and go out with your _friend_." The red stayed on my cheeks as I groaned at his words and he was rumbling with a chuckle.

"I have to finish—!"

"Marco, I better see you gone within thirty minutes, that's an order." Even though the voice was stern, a smile was there as he showed to just care about my wellbeing and I sighed out in defeat.

"Fine, yoi. I'm going." I began out of the room as he seemed to rumble some more and I ignored it.

Getting off work early was a surprise and I asked where Ace lived, which confused him. Nonetheless, he told me without much of a question until after giving it to me. I stated I was nosey and made my way over to his place since it would still be a couple hours before eating and I didn't want to go home. I lived in a penthouse, it was nice and had gorgeous views, but it's gotten lonely on my perch and I couldn't wait to see the other really.

When I arrived in the neighborhood, I was a little surprised on it, but then again most people lived like this. Ace is a bouncer after all and I smiled at the small home resting with barely space on either side. I pulled up with a hand tugging my tie off and suit jacket. I got out to go through the gate and noticed a well-travelled path on one side as if people travel to the back a lot. I got to the door and knocked on it. A loud shout was heard with some thundering steps followed soon by a crashing noise. I rose an eyebrow at that as I heard familiar cursing and the door was opened showing a blonde sighing with eyes closed. Green orbs found me with a confused look and soon I cleared my throat.

"Does Ace live here?" I asked out in equal confusion before I notice a male tumble by the blonde's feet. Brown doe like eyes with a scar under one of them stared up at me and then a grin showing.

"Ah?! Are you Ace's boyfriend?!" I raised eyebrows at the question from this male who looked to be at least eighteen and I heard curses.

"Luffy! I'm going to throttle you!" Ace soon moved the door fully open with a kick to the boy on the ground—that was giggling with rolls. Brown eyes found me finally from the one I sought and this nice red flare to freckled cheeks, which was quite cute on him. "I-I didn't know you were going to come over!"

"Pops kicked me out of the office." A snort left him as he soon waved a hand out to the blonde.

"This is Sabo," the hand moved to point down, "and this is Luffy. My brothers." A hum left me in acknowledgement of the stories I have been told and nodded my head to the blonde.

"I've recognized you are the smartest."

"Oi!" Ace claimed and that made Sabo laugh with a hand patting to my shoulder.

"Okay, I like this one, Ace." The blonde moved back into the home and I looked to Ace in question as he growled lightly.

"Don't say it like that!" The complaint came out before grasping Luffy by the leg and tossing him into the home, laughter echoing with thumping as if he tumbled on the floor. Ace was soon pushing me out on the porch more before closing the door. "Sorry, Luffy is a bit upfront and Sabo can just shove a boot up his ass." A snort left me as I gazed to him with a smile and hummed lightly.

"I guess I should have said something, not that it matters. I have sixteen brothers, this is nothing compared to our holidays." A laugh left him as he must have been thinking of random things I have told him and I began noticing more on the fact that he _wasn't_ wearing a shirt. I got to see the nice toned upper body, biting my inner cheek to keep myself in check and tried to pull eyes away from that sun-kissed skin. "I can always just meet you up later?"

"Nah, its fine. I just didn't want to mention going out for f-o-o-d." The word was spelled out in a low whisper and I chuckled at that as he soon shifted towards his door. "You can come in while I get ready, just don't mention on where we are going or what we are getting. I can't handle my brother right now and do not want to take him along." A smile stayed on me as he soon opened the door again and I followed behind to the living room where a work table was to the side with books stacked everywhere. The brothers were on the couch, Sabo having Luffy pinned with a leg around the boy's neck and was just changing the channel as the other whined.

"Ah! Pineapple!" I resisted the grunt as I gave a look to Luffy as he grinned to me from his spot. "I like you! You make Ace happy!" A smile was on me at the mention of such a thing and Sabo was gazing to me with a light smile, but didn't say anything. "Can you do magic tricks?"

"No, but one of my brothers does. I can introduce you sometime when he gets back to the states?" The question came out and the boy beamed with a smile as he was released and soon tumbled up to me. It was fascinating on how fast he sprung up to be in front of me with a grin. "Can you do any magic tricks?" I question him as he soon giggled out.

"No, I tried but the cards ended up on the floor more often and Sabo complains because I hate picking them up." A chuckle left me as I soon ruffled his hair and he was grinning wide.

"Keeping your brothers on their toes, eh?"

"Always!" A complaint soon followed from Sabo as he was smiling at the humor and soon Luffy dived across his lap. "Nah, I'm hungry, Sabo!"

"You are always hungry, if you weren't I would think it was the end of the world." A snort left me as the two chattered and soon Ace was coming from the stairs. I viewed him as he came up to me in a red polo and his usual black cargo shorts—slightly different as accents of red was there—and a different pair of combat boots.

"I'll be back later." Ace mentioned as he began moving me to the door and I smiled as Luffy whined whilst following.

"Where you going?" The boy persisted as we made it to the door and soon I heard an amused voice.

"They are going to eat, Luffy." A curse left Ace as I noticed the beaming eyes from the younger brother and Ace was holding him in place.

"You are not going, Lu." The stern voice came out and got a kicked puppy look. "I mean it!" The two argued a little before I came up to Luffy with a hand on his head so he could look up at me.

"How about I set a day to bring my brother over and he can cook you a feast, but you must be good, okay?" Lips pursed as Luffy gave me a look as I kept my smile and he grinned.

"Okay! You promise?!"

"I pinky promise!" I moved my hand away from his head so the pinky could stick out and he curled his around with a silly grin.

"Have fun!" Luffy mentioned before bouncing back into the home and Ace was hurrying out with a look of surprise.

"That was fairly easy…" I chuckled lightly as we made our way to my car after I motioned for it.

"I have two younger siblings, seven and ten." A nod left him in understanding, with a look of remembrance, and I got into my car moving my work things to the back and he got comfortable. "Your little brother is very playful and innocent, I hope that never changes." I commented as I began to back out and I could see the smile on his face as I began heading for the Baratie.

"Thanks, we tried our best taking care of him, though he may not look it, he is very perceptive."

"Oh, I noticed." I mentioned as I remembered what he said about making Ace happy and I smiled at that. Ace made a questioning noise before seeming to drop it.

"Sanji says it's okay that we are coming early." The name of the chef's son surprised me as we drove along to soon park. It really wasn't that far and luckily traffic wasn't bad so we got here fairly quick.

"Zeff's kid?"

"Yeah, he's Luffy's friend and I helped wash dishes last minute the other day, so he owes me since I traded pay for a favor." A chuckle left me on hearing that before we got out.

He was walking with me to the entrance where a few stood with looks as Ace wasn't exactly primped up for this place. He talked up a storm as we greeted Gin, who in turn greeted us both in knowing as I have come here on occasion, and we found the small private room. Once getting in there, I sat down with a sigh as I relaxed with a slouch in the seat. A chuckle was leaving him and I tilted my head before looking at him in questioning as I loosened my shirt cuffs.

"What?"

"I knew a private room was a good idea, you need to unwind sometimes, even at the bar you are so uptight." A smirk was on me as I shifted to prop a leg up and leaned an elbow on the armrest.

"When one wrong move could incriminate you for the rest of your life, you tend to become mindful of your actions. It's bad enough I have to dig Thatch out of things all of the time and sometimes Jozu is no better, but it's understandable since he is a biker." A hum left him as he bit on his lower lip in thought before a server came in with bouncing blonde locks and piercing green eyes.

"I'm Domino and I'll be your server for this evening." My body stiffened at the familiar server and prayed she wouldn't try anything since every other time she would flirt with me. "Can I get you two anything?"

"A water is fine." I mentioned in my normal tone of business and I looked to see Ace giving the waitress a look.

"Just some cola." She nodded and gave a quick glance to me with a smirk. I ignored it, looking away in annoyance as she moved away to the door. A breath left me as I felt my muscles relax lightly and I soon felt a foot kick against mine. "She try for your pants or something?" It was a playful question, but I merely rubbed at my chin with a grimace.

"Unfortunately." A surprised look was on him before he gained this thoughtful look as he shifted in his seat and soon grinned.

"No need to worry." I raised an eyebrow and he put hands out. "Just go with it." That had me worried as he chuckled and I soon rolled eyes with a smile at his playful side. I shifted in my seat to rest both feet firmly on the ground and was leaning against the table.

"Why do I feel like you are going to do something stupid?"

"Because I might?" A chuckle left him as the door opened back up and we were handed our drinks and she had a notepad out.

"Are you two ready to order?" Eyes flickered to Ace before piercing to me with desire and I cleared my throat.

"My usual."

"Same." Ace responded right after and she noted down some things before taking our menus, but Ace stopped her from fully taking his. "Listen, Domino, if you undress my man again then I will make sure Sadi finds out about Bonney, _we clear_?" Green eyes widened at the words mentioned and soon flickered to me as I watched in amusement.

"Tch, whatever." Domino replied in a flurry of nerves as she soon left in a hurry. A chuckle left me at that and sighed out in relief.

"There, problem solved." He mentions as if it was so simple.

" _Your man_ , hm?" I asked out and this cocky grin showed as he tapped at the table.

"Prove me otherwise." The tone was serious, but held an undertone of playfulness as I felt it boiling me in excitement. A smirk played on my lips as I soon picked up my glass to take a drink. This grin showed, things clicking in his head that I was initiating more with him, and he seemed to like that. "What changed your mind?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" A thump was heard and then a foot, without a boot, was hooked around my calf and rubbing there with a tilt of his head.

"I would since I would very much like to be serious and not a one night thing."

"Good because I don't play around anymore." This grin was on him as we were in agreeance of not wanting a one night stand, but an actual relationship.

"But I also want you to know I don't piddle-paddle around." Eyes melted in a blend of desire and I could feel my stomach clench in need. It had been a while since I had felt this turned on by a touch and look alone.

"I don't think Zeff would approve of us doing that in here." I smirked with my answer and I saw those pupils dilate as he gave an anticipated grin.

"I assume your place won't have brothers running around?"

"Nope."

"Perfect."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" _F-Fuck_ , Marco~!" I gasped at the feel of him tightening around me with teeth finding his neck again as I pressed his legs out more. Hands were gripping my midnight blue sheets in a tight clutch as I pulled back to view the red splashed along freckled cheeks and the mouth open with moans cascading as I kept my rhythm. I gripped his thighs as I moaned lowly at the feel of him and how one of his hands shifted to begin pumping himself with my rough rhythm. " _Mhhaaa_ ~! _Aaahhh, hah_!" The moans were music to my ears as I tilted my body back with a groan as he rocked back into my thrusts. Noticing him shift with his body arching and I felt him tighten as he came with a cry.

" _Ngh_!" The noise left me as I moaned at the way it felt as I kept going to find my climax. Legs shifted to let his body move against me to meet my last few thrusts and I came with a tremble as I could feel the high in me already. I shifted to hover over him, not wanting to crush him, and leaned my head against his collarbone. Legs smoothed along my sides and I groaned at the feel as he chuckled breathlessly.

"That's how you burn calories properly." A snort left me at the words and I shifted to let lips trail his collarbone before making my way to his neck as hands lined along my shoulders. "Kudos for handling a second round." That had me pull back as I gave him a look.

"How old do you think I am?"

"Does it matter?" A smirk flickered onto my lips as I kissed his lips and he breathed in deeply through his nose with hands lining my cheeks. This hum left him as I pulled back and he soon looked to me with eyebrows furrowed. "Now I'm curious."

"Guess."

"No way," he whined lightly.

"You get it within five tries and I will order any take out you want." Interest sparkled from hearing that before he hummed with some wiggles as I pulled away to slip out carefully and grimaced at the feel of the condom. "I'm going to clean up while you think." A chuckle left him as I moved to get up and he soon shifted to follow with hands gripping my butt cheeks playfully.

"You have to hint higher or lower."

"Fine." I agreed as we soon moved in the bathroom where he turned on my shower and I disposed of the second condom of the evening.

"First off, I'm in love with your bathroom." The comment came out as he was looking to the Jacuzzi tub in interest and I chuckled whilst moving into the shower with him slipping in as well. "Twenty-eight?"

"Higher." I answered with hands going for some soap and hummed whilst I put body soap on my hands. I soon began rubbing it on myself as Ace took my shampoo first.

"Thirty-six?" I rose an eyebrow in question at such a jump and he looked to me. "I'm narrowing my options."

"Lower, yoi." The answer came out as I let him rinse his hair out and I was soon pressing him to the wall with a smirk as I rubbed soap along his body. A pleased hum left him at the attention as I shifted to kiss at his neck and he groaned lightly.

"Thirty-one?"

"Higher." A hum came out in interest as he carefully thought it over and let hands shift to line along my chest with a finger lining the tattoo.

"Thirty- _five_?" It was a stretch of a question as he seemed to pick his number and I chuckled.

"Lower."

"Damn it…" The mutter came out as he was on his last guess and he hummed in thought. "Thirty-three!" I pulled back with a smirk and he waited.

"Thirty-two."

"Gah! I went around it!" A chuckle left me as he soon whined out as I kissed along his chin. "Fine, how old am I?"

"Same terms?"

"You have only three chances!" A hum left me as I gazed to him with a smirk as I soon let fingers brush through his hair.

"Twenty-four?"

"Boo, higher."

"Twenty-seven?" Eyes seemed to flicker in some type of victory on the number I picked and I knew I had him.

"Lower."

"Twenty-five." Lips pursed and I smirked as I got the answer right.

"You _totally_ cheated." The pout showed as I laughed out before pressing him to the shower wall with lips finding his deeply before pulling back.

"You just suck at that game." A complaint left him as he soon wrapped arms around my neck to press in for a deep kiss where his tongue found mine. Even with our ages, we sure acted like hormonal teenagers.

After another delightful time in the shower, I had ordered Chinese, which is what he was craving anyways so he wasn't too upset. Then I was relaxed into my couch as we had a standup comedy on, making us snort and laugh at the comedian's jokes. Ace chattered about some things involving his brothers and what happened at work while I was gone. He enjoyed his job, I noticed, but he seemed a bit stressed since he has been trying to get some pressure off his blonde brother.

"He goes to school, you know? I hate having him work so much when he should be studying to get a better job. I know he says he doesn't mind, but this is one of the best paying jobs I could find to try and help out." A knock on the door side tracked us as he grinned before getting up and I leaned over to toss him my wallet.

"Here." A nod left him as he went to the door, something I could barely see from my spot. It was opened as he greeted the take-out guy and was chattering lightly with him

"Did you want soy sauce?!" The question was out and I tilted my head in his direction.

"Sure, yoi!" I answered and soon heard more talking before the door closed and my wallet hit my head.

"I'm starved!" The complaint came out as I chuckled from the assault he sent to my head and acted as if it didn't happen.

"I hope there is enough food," I mention as I sat up more and moved my wallet to the table and he handed my two boxes over.

Thinking on what he said before the food, I couldn't help but remember my college days. It's hard being a student and working a low paying job and having to worry about that debt later. I was by myself at the time and worried if I would only live off ramen and coffee for half of my life. Pops saved me from that and I was lucky enough to land the job while still attending school. It was a lot of pressure, but he made sure it wasn't that bad until I was done with school. I technically gained credits when I mentioned working at a business and I was bumped up to soon graduate early.

"So you don't go to school?" A snort left him as I brought up the question and he swallowed his food as I viewed him.

"Besides the fact that we can't afford that, I'm not a school type of person. I like the labor side of things, though I plan to one day travel the world. It's just kind of put off to the side until I can help Sabo with his schooling and Lu is actually going to be crazy and join the marines just like my Gramps wants. That crazy old man is still trying to drag me along, but it's not for me." Chopsticks pointed to me as he explained and began eating more and I viewed him.

"You could always come along with me? I travel often." I mentioned with a couple bites of my eggroll and noticed surprise at me. A hum left me in questioning and he tilted his head in confusion.

"Just like that?"

"What, yoi?"

"You would just take me on your next trip if it was next week?" A hum left me as I moved my take-out box down and stared to him seriously.

"Just like that." I answered with a smirk and soon put the rest of the eggroll in my mouth as he still looked confused. "Ace," I began after swallowing and set my box to the side to grab my drink. "It's been established that this is a serious relationship and we don't _piddle-paddle_ around. So yes, I would take my boyfriend with me on my next trip even if I were to fly out tomorrow morning." Eyes watched me carefully as I took a drink and he grinned from my answer before showing a frown.

"But I can't afford all that last minute, you would have to tell me in advance."

"I know you can't, I'm not asking you to. If I want to take you, I will pay for you." A whine left him in complaint as he set his food to the side and I set my drink down so he could shift towards me.

"Don't be stupid, I can work for things."

"You _are_ , Ace. Save your money to help your family because even if I offer a smidge to do so you would completely blow it off." A look was on him as I knew I was right on the matter before sighing out and pulling him to me so I could get his full attention. "Listen, you are my lover now and if I want to spoil you, then _damn it_ , I'm going to spoil you. And since you are my lover then that means I consider your brothers as family and I would not let anything happen to family, so come here and let me love you, brat." This shocked look was on him at the words I used and soon he was laughing out with arms going around my neck.

"Hot damn, blondie! You know how to win a man over!" He teased, but I also knew he was serious and soon lips pressed to mine before pulling away. "I'm glad you came around; I couldn't ask for anyone better for me."

"I came around? I'm glad I found someone who actually likes me." I muttered as he soon chuckled with his body shifting to press against me with a hum. "Stay over."

"Don't need to tell me twice, your bed is comfy as hell!" A chuckle left me at the words as he snuggled against me.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"This is Ace." A month after settling into our routine of being in a relationship, I dragged him to my family home when a family dinner was going on. Ace was nervous since I have a lot of siblings and he has only met Izo with only mentions of my other brothers. The room was quiet as my brothers stared in shock that I brought someone home and Izo was laughing.

"Nice of you to _finally_ bring him around."

"Shut up." I snapped lightly before pulling my lover into the room more and grins were showing.

 **Brothers approved.**

"Oh! So, he's the lucky _lady_?" Thatch teased from the time before and I rolled eyes with a low groan and soon sat down with Ace planted next to me on the loveseat. Haruta and Namur came running up with wide grins and were grabbing onto Ace's legs.

"You're the one who has made big brother really happy!" Namur claimed with some shakes of the limb he had in a death grip and Haruta began nodding.

"So we like you!" A chuckle left me as I noticed Ace laugh out with hands ruffling hair on both and soon Jozu was humming loudly.

"Pops will be amused."

"Where is he anyways, yoi? I told him to come here like twenty minutes ago." A grumble left me as I noticed Thatch sitting on the arm rest by Ace as they chattered. Everyone was going back to certain conversations or just viewing me in question.

"I'm here, cheeky brat! Guararara!" The rumbling laughter had me soon shift and gaze to the doorway as Pops came through it and I felt Ace lean to look as well. I noticed the face show surprise when I glanced, probably because Pops is seven feet. "Oh? Who is this?" Pops came to the loveseat with a look down in question, but had a look of knowing.

"This is Ace, my boyfriend." I claimed stoic as ever and my brunette could only stare in surprise, making Pops laugh out.

"Nice to meet you, son!"

 **Pops approved.**

A smile was on me as I watched Ace complain when the hand was ruffling his hair aggressively. Everyone laughed in good humor as we were all moving to the dining hall as the table was set up already and Thatch went to get the main course. I had told Izo in advance about my guest so enough chairs were provided as Ace sat next to me with Thatch on the other side as I was seated by Pops who is at the end of the table.

"This family dinner," Pops began before we could reach for anything and gave a grin to me, "is also a celebration since we all figured Marco would be alone forever!" Laughter was heard and I crossed arms with my eyes rolling, but smiled at the humor and how my lover laughed along. "Let's eat!" We all cheered up before voices came out and food was passed around to begin finding plates.

The evening was full of talking and laughter as everyone _loved_ Ace and I knew for a definite fact that he was the one for me. All this time I have been suffering through blind dates and my _knight_ came in a flurry of curses and a muscled body of a male. I never figured I would fall for a male, but then again I never felt interested in the gender of an individual. I'm just going to have to be careful around a certain business associate who does not care for people who are homosexual. Ace wasn't too subtle either on us being together, even beforehand he would remark something in a lewd manner without thought around me.

My two littlest brothers were practically attached to him as he wrestled around with them and made me think of Luffy. I had talked with Thatch about a day to cook a feast for Ace's family. I had witnessed the amount of food that Luffy could eat and told my brother to be prepared; it seemed like a challenge for him. Then I talked to Vista as he is the magician and was very happy to perform for Ace's little brother. It may turn into dinner and a show if I had my way with it all.

Ace, I couldn't ask for more, and was so happy that he got along with my family and was so indifferent about all our statuses. We range in career choices and could say they are all interesting to put it simply. My lover showed everyone his good nature and that fierce personality, not even holding back. A few were surprised by his outgoing nature and I'm… well, _not_. We got along perfectly and made sure to let our little spats turn into a spark of passion even if we are truly pissed about something. It never lasted long once we had our moment and I wondered when the last time was that I felt this crazy with hormones.

We weren't always about sex; I have him stay over as much as he can so we could **live**. It was nice feeling mundane with someone who didn't pester that I was so high and mighty with title and riches. If anything, Ace complains when I buy him anything, even our take out. Another thing I noticed on when I give compliments to him and he is a bit shy hearing them, especially if they are not meant in a lewd way. Someone didn't have a proper relationship, but that's okay because that's what I am here for now.

"He suits you." Pops mentioned as we were in the living room and I was sitting on the loveseat near his chair. My eyes were on my boyfriend who was joining in on the arm wrestling challenge, Haruta and Namur cheering him on with vigor.

"I sure hope so…" I remarked as I smiled fondly and they were all cheering when Ace beat Thatch.

"Marco! Did you see that?!" My brunette asked out with a wide grin and sparkling eyes as my brother was shouting out in defeat.

"Beat Jozu and we'll talk!" A look was there of a pout, but then grinned as I had challenged him and he accepted it.

"Come on, Jozu!" My brother had given me a look on what I set him up for and I laughed whilst they were all spouting out bets like last round.

"You are completely smitten." A flush went to my cheeks as I looked to Pops who was rumbling with a grin on his face as they began the match. "He's going to be so spoiled he won't know what to do with himself." I scoffed lightly at hearing those words and smiled as I viewed them.

"I don't know what to do with myself…" I admitted as I watched as hands smacked to the table and this beaming grin was on me.

"I won!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Our relationship has been going very well, I was a bit surprised, but extremely happy that it was working out. It's been a while since I was in a serious relationship so when one month turned into three, it kind of startled me. Ace had mentioned he was happy that he wouldn't have to stress over people anymore, not having long relationships either. Our sex drive calmed down just a tiny bit and I made sure not to steal him away too much from his brothers. Sabo had shown he fully approved of me when I spent time with them too and he was exceptionally pleased when I brought my two brothers over for their little brother's enjoyment.

That evening was very interesting to say the least. Thatch loved to cook so he was more than happy to cook so much for the family. Then, Vista got to know Luffy a bit more before he did some tricks to partially distract on waiting on the food. Ace and Sabo were even impressed by my brother's magic and illusions on how well they showed. They knew he was a traveler and did shows, but they never seen him perform since you must have certain channels on television that they don't get. The feast made Luffy _actually_ full for once in his life, making Thatch proud of himself as he worked hard. Sabo was appreciative of me asking them to do that, but Thatch intervened with a grin saying they should join our family dinners as well from now on. We were all family and even Vista agreed with me when I said that our other brothers would love them.

"Thank you for coming, Squard." The words left me as I shook the man's hand and we were standing by a whiteboard with writing on it and things tacked on the side where a cork board is sectioned off.

"Of course. Whitebeard said we needed to reconfigure some things and I wanted to get it set right away from our building." Squard mentioned as he began pulling on his suit jacket before grasping his brief case. I began walking him out of the meeting room and headed for the elevator.

"It didn't change much, but you know how I am with wanting to stay on top of everything." I mentioned in slight humor and he snorted along with it as I stopped by the elevators, the down button already pushed by an employee. "Do get back safely, traffic is a little heavy at this point of time, I do apologize." A light chuckle left him with a hand waving out and the elevator dinged to notify of its arrival.

"No problem."

"Marco!" Hearing my name, I faced towards the blur that soon grappled to my body and was whining out. "Thatch is being a total dick! Make him stop!" A snort left me as I felt a grin splitting me and soon ruffled hair.

"What did you do, brat?"

"He totally cheated!" Ace remarked and Thatch was quick to defend himself in the most _mature_ fashion.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"So did not!" A sigh left me as Squard snorted in amusement and I felt a little tense with him still here.

"Good day, Marco." Squard began to leave and I nodded to him as he got the elevator and it started to close. Eyes widened towards me though as Ace moved with his body fully on my front side, hands grasping the back of my shirt, and face up at me with a grin. I couldn't help myself as I smiled down and moved to let lips find my lover's and I knew the elevator had finally closed.

Squard is everything describing to be homophobic, but it wasn't going to change my mind from not kissing my boyfriend when I want. Ace pulled away with a grin as Thatch scoffed out in a playful 'grossed out' tone and added a gagging noise for effect. That made my lover laugh as they seemed to forget what they had been arguing about and I fondly brush fingers through brunette locks.

"So why are you at my workplace?" I asked curiously and he had a thoughtful look.

"Pops said I needed to steal you away for lunch after your meeting." I groaned with eyes closing and put my head back with a deep breath leaving me.

"Should have known." The two chuckled at my words before I moved my head forward to gaze at Ace. "Let me go get my things."

"I'll stop in to see Pops real fast!" I grinned as he made that remark, making me happy to hear him call my father figure that as well. The body moved towards the office, people greeting him with smiles and waves as the whole floor was familiar by now that he was my boyfriend.

"We are going to have a hard time with Squard." Thatch commented as he moved to stand next to me as I noticed him looking to me with eyebrows up.

"I know, but it's not like he can do anything. I'm the last person he wants to mess with and if he even acts rude towards Ace _once_ , I will have a serious talk with him." My jaw grew tight as I gave my brother a serious look and he smiled at me before an arm was over my shoulders.

"It's so good to see you with someone who makes you like this." A hand patted to my chest and began leading me to my office as I sighed out. "Don't worry by yourself, you know everyone else and Pops would be down his throat in a heartbeat." This chuckle left me at hearing those reassuring words before we stopped by my office door and I gave him a look.

"Thanks, Thatch."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace was practically bouncing out of his seat in the car, leaving me to chuckle as we drew closer to the airport, and Rakuyou was amused as well from the driver seat. After a couple of weeks, being told in advance of course, Ace will be going with me to Water Seven. It was a city in another state, Northern Thaddeus, about an eight-hour trip and I had a meeting the following day after we arrive. Pops had no problem of letting us stay an extra two days, seeing as he bugs me to take some days off, and I will be spending it with Ace. I made notes and tabs in my phone on things going on, deciding to bring them up once getting there.

Usually hotel rooms have booklets of what is going on around the area and the one place we are staying at provides an extra sheet of events. The usual attractions in the pamphlet whilst different scheduled events were on what they give you. I had a general idea, already thinking of a few that my lover would very much enjoy going to see. So, once we arrived at the airport, Ace practically jumped out of the car.

"This is my first time going on a plane!" The words left him for the umpteenth time today alone and I smiled while we got out. Rakuyou helped with bags before Ace realized what we were doing since he was busy watching a plane take off. We each had a carry on and a suitcase, his more of a type of backpack that looked brand new. I wondered if that is the bag he mentioned of taking with him when he would start taking to the world more.

"Thanks, Rakuyou." My brother grinned as my lover piped up the same thing with a beaming face of excitement.

"Of course, Curiel will be picking you both up when you get back." I nodded to him as we soon bid each other a farewell.

"Just stay close to me, Ace. It can get a bit overbearing." Seeing his hair flopping around with his nod made me chortle as I soon grasped his hand. "Come on." The grip in mine returned as we began into the building that was bustling with people of all different ethnicity and body types. My suitcase rolled behind me as we made our way through, my feet moving like automatic since I have done this many times. At certain points, I would glance to my lover who was looking around in surprise of everything, taking it all in and that made me smile.

We found our gate, noticing it just started boarding as I heard they call over as soon as we entered the building. I hated waiting too long and already knew my way around here so it was an easy task. Approaching the line, it moved quickly as usual and I had our tickets out, releasing his hand to do so. The man by the stand greeted me with a wide smile as he was familiar with me, but was surprised that I had two this time.

"Ah, not travelling alone this time, Mister Fennec?" A smile was on me as I gazed at the man who was looking to my boyfriend with a welcoming smile.

"No, this is my companion—Ace Portgas." The ticket man put a hand out towards my lover who soon gripped for it.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Portgas. I am Urouge!" Ace quickly greeted the man, barely hiding his excitement, and soon they released hands so Urouge could show a hand out with our tickets. "Enjoy your trip!"

"We will!" Ace quickly claimed and was practically pressing against me, making me chuckle in amusement.

We boarded the plane along with all other procedures done, Ace excited that his first trip would be in first class, though we had a bit of an argument with that since it was expensive and I told him to take it up with Pops. That stopped Ace easily in his tracks since we both know how Pops' word is final. Taking our seats next to each other, his face was to the window to look out in excitement and I smiled at that.

"You going to be that excited even on the twentieth time?" I asked out making him turn with a bright grin while grabbing to my hand as I rest an arm on my armrest.

"Of course!" The answer made me lightly laugh as he somewhat settled into his seat and looked to me. "I'm happy my first time on a trip is with you, Marco."

"I'm glad I could provide that for you. And one day, we will look back on this and think how cheesy we are." Laughs left us both as I entwined our fingers and brought his hand up to kiss the back of it. "I love you, Ace." A bit of heat was on his cheeks as he grinned while leaning over so we could do a quick chaste kiss.

"I love you, too, Marco."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Excuse me?" The words left me standing at my office desk, a week after my short vacation. "Do you want to repeat that?" My tone was firm and showed disappointment on what I am sure I have heard leave lips. Ace was next to me, a bit shocked still on what just happened.

"I don't find it necessary to repeat myself in front of tainted people." My chin raised up as I gave a hard gaze to the man on the other side of my desk.

"Squard, you will rightfully apologize to Ace." The man crossed arms and gave an ignorant stare at me, not even acknowledging my boyfriend who was trying to gather himself, not thinking he would hear that while in my workplace.

"I don't believe I need to," he comments with a lip curl and I shifted in a slight sway in my chair.

"Then you will leave and never come back."

"You are breaking a deal off just because of an affair?" Squard questioned as I had been working with him solely on a project and they are our sister company.

"It is not just some _fling_ , Squard. Ace is my boyfriend and a _part of the family_." The words left me like dripping venom and a bit of surprise was there. "Pops called him son on the first day of meeting him and do you think he will change his mind now on that matter?" I asked and kept my stance firm, never twitching or turning. Eyes keeping steady with his as he seemed to grow a bit nervous and I knew why. "We were aware on your views of certain lifestyles and I apologize if you have seen something in distaste to yourself on your previous time here, but to unprofessionally waltz into _my_ office and tell _my boyfriend_ that he was practically vile to the world is _unacceptable_ and I expect an apology if you want to further work with us. Since I am the one who recommend you in the first place for the job, but I **will** cut back if you will childishly let such an insignificant fancy be your undoing."

I overwhelmed him, seeing the nervous flutter in his fingers and I noticed him swallow anxiously. This was big for them, this project and having a pact to be our official sister company. Squard is brilliant when it comes to working with mechanical limbs for people who lost one. We—and by that, I mean me—agreed to their project to help fund for it and set them in progress as everything else had been discussed to the fine print. Squard is aware of my status and knows without a doubt that I can pull the plug whenever I want.

Taking a step forward, hands soon found my desk as I was leaned over it with a sharp gaze as eyes squinted and I kept a stern face. "Do I make myself clear, _Mister Ross_?" The venom dripping in my tone along with his sir name set him over the edge of knowing he pressed his luck. Hands moved to his sides and begrudgingly turned to face my lover while bowing completely letting his torso parallel the floor.

"I apologize for my foolish words and it will never happen again." The body straightened and I could tell he meant those words, though he would no doubt go home and frenzy about what he had to say.

"Apology accepted." Ace muttered out while looking to the man in high confusion and nodded lightly. "I apologize for making you uncomfortable, Mister Ross." That surprised me a bit as I noticed my lover being sincere with a slight frown of guilt; probably because he only experienced me pissed off once and it was no laughing matter.

"Oh," Squard was shocked that Ace had apologized in return as well, "T-thank you, though it wasn't necessary." Eyes looked a bit in confusion of who exactly my lover was and I cleared my throat while pulling from desk to adjust my shirt sleeves.

"We will reschedule for next week, Squard. So, you may settle and not catch the rush hour traffic." I remarked while looking to him as he returned the stare and nodded his head.

"Thank you, Marco. I apologize again for being unprofessional."

"It is all said and done. Let's just not repeat this occurrence." The words left me and this nod left him once more. "Would you like me to walk you out?"

"No, thank you, I will lead myself out. Good day." That was all as he left and I shifted to soon plop into my chair after the door closed. The chair creaked as I rubbed to the bridge of my nose with a deep breath leaving me.

"I'm sorry that happened, Ace." I spoke out after the silence and pulled my hand away to see him staring to me now, as if he was thinking.

"No, I know people don't care for others like that, I've heard worse really. It's just been a while since the whole building here practically knows and either accepts it or doesn't touch it." Another breath left me as I rested my head back against the chair and calmed my nerves.

"You should never have to hear something like that, yoi." I whispered and he chuckled lightly before moving as I soon felt him sit across my lap. Hands moved my head as he positioned me so we could kiss, me moaning in appreciation of giving attention.

"You're damn scary." A chortle left me when he said that and I wrapped arms around his waist.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good because I don't even know if it was one or not." A laugh was leaving him while softening his expression and let chaste kisses find my lips. "I need to go to work." This frustrated breath left me with a look and he snickered with hands resting behind my head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mmh, Ace, you wouldn't bother me coming in late, you know that, right?" I inquired since he usually doesn't when he works particularly late, but he does have a key. A look was there before he smiled while kissing to stubble, teeth finding my skin.

"I don't because you are _sleeping_ and sometimes I am quite horny after work." He comments truthfully and I raised an eyebrow of interest.

"Hm? I don't mind, yoi." A laugh left him as I smirked in curiosity before hands lined along my neck. "I'll even let you top if you want." That had him stiffen, pupils dilated as he stared to me in surprise before grinning wide.

"Really?!" The body bounced in my lap and I shrugged a bit.

"If you are the needy one, I don't mind doing whatever you like."

"I'm _always_ the needy one." A chuckle left me as I moved a hand to come tap a finger to his bottom lip with a smirk.

"We are both greedy, but if you want to start flipping spots, I don't mind. You did mention it a few times." I made the comment while he kissed my lips firmly with hands finding my hips.

"I just thought you wouldn't want to, so I didn't push the matter." The eagerness showed and I chuckled whilst cupping his face.

"Then you better come home to me tonight, yoi."

"Oh, I _will_."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" _Nhhh_ ," the groan left me as I was on knees and forearms. Face finding the mattress as he lowly moaned and continued to press into my body. It was around two or three in the morning and he came to my apartment with his body ready to go. Since I wasn't asleep, he didn't have to rouse me awake, but he did enjoy our foreplay to get me going.

"Marco…" The low groan left him as he gripped my hips and was fully seated into my body, the discomfort flaring through my senses. I have never been the bottom, but I didn't tell him that. It seemed like something he might be put off by and I really don't mind the idea of it, but was sort of having second thoughts.

Trembles were through my body as I closed eyes to get the pain to subside and he rubbed soothingly against my lower back. Gods, all I could think was on _how_ he could enjoy this aspect while he began to slowly rock. I gasped out with trying to get my body to relax and was starting to think this could have been a bad idea. Shifting to rest more on one arm, I moved the other back to grasp his hand with a tight grip. He stopped moving with low pants and I tried to calm my body.

"Marco?" Worry was there and I moved my head to my hand as I had eyes squeezed shut.

"Just… just a minute…" I spoke out heavily as I swallowed the lump in my throat and he rubbed a hand to my lower back.

"Marco… is… have you ever…?" My hand gripped his tightly and a low inhale was there as he shifted to slip back a little. A low groan left me as he stayed inside, but was pulled back just enough to ease me. "Y-You should have said something, I would have gone a _lot_ slower." The discomfort had eased from him resting back a bit more and he moved a hand to my half hard erection, making me groan. I felt his hand under mine move to soon grip it and move them to the bed where he leaned. "I'm sorry…" The words came out as he kissed at a shoulder blade and began to stroke me. I gasped out in breaths, enjoying the pleasure swirling through me from his notion.

" _Nnh, haa_ …" I moaned lightly as he paid more attention to my cock and he laid kisses along my back. The hand in mine stayed as my other hand gripped the sheets and let out a low moan.

Simmering heat began to thrum through me again and felt myself shift, lowly groaning as it had me pushing Ace in a little more, but it wasn't as bad. The hand released mine as he reached over for the bottle of lube and shifted with his hand slowing strokes as more cool liquid was in the crevice of my butt. I noticed the bottle find the bed as he rubbed to my side and picked up a little on his hand, making me trembling in delight and moan heavily.

The pressure was there as he slowly started to move in, but very carefully, and I could only groan with moans spilling at the swirling through me. After a moment, he slowed his hand and soon had both along my sides. Lips did open mouth kisses along my back and slowly rocked against me, making me lowly groan, but not try and stop him. Labored breaths left me as he soon began pulling out a little before pressing back in slowly and continued as I gripped to the sheets with low moans at the feel. It was oddly satisfying, but still held a discomfort and I rubbed my head to the bed.

" _A-Aahh_!" A startled noise left me with a jolt away from the feeling and Ace seemed to grip my hips firmly.

"I'm going to make you feel really good, Marco…" He spoke out huskily as he was still able to keep his breaths steady for the sentence. I hoped he was right and let him take the reigns as he began shifting forward quickly. It startled me, but the burst of pleasure spiking up my spine had clouded everything as I cried out in surprise. Gasps left me at the sudden lust flaring for more and Ace began a rhythm into that spot, making me realize that he found my prostate.

 _Did it really feel this good?_

" _Mmn-haa! A-Aah! Ah_!" The way my body boiled in delight had me gripping to the sheets with moans spilling. Trembles were through me as I felt the bundling in my groin and couldn't bring myself to warn him as I soon came. A cry left me as he continued into that spot and then I noticed immediately that I was still hard. " _O-Oh_ gods— _aah_!" I cried out as he slammed into the spot with his own moans and then he shifted away, leaving me feeling the sudden emptiness. My body was shifted to roll to my back and he grabbed thighs to harshly thrust back in. "A-Ace, _ah! Ha~_!" The moans spilled with my hands finding the sheets above my head and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. My body arched as I continued to tremble with delight at the way he nailed into that bundle so harshly.

"M-Marco… _ah_ …" Ace moaned as I peered to him, feeling my face overheated and he was leaning his head back with a groan before he shifted it back down. Eyes found mine as I felt my jaw slack and drool starting to trail along my chin. A moan left him as I couldn't stop mine and then a jolt went through me as I felt myself close to my second release.

" _Aahh! Nnhaa_!" I threw my head back with louder cries leaving me as I arched into the thrusts and he breathed out noises of being close as well. We were both quivering as I let myself tighten around him and my orgasm flourished. Ace let out a short cry of pleasure as he soon slammed into me with low moans following. He slowly rocked himself before carefully pulling out and let his body collapse onto mine.

Arms on either side of my body slowly slid hands along my armpits to find biceps and pulled my arms down. Our hands found each other, entwinning as we started getting our breathing back to normal. We stayed like that for a while before he shifted sluggishly and eyes found mine with a pout showing.

"You should have told me, stupid." A snort left me at hearing those words and soon closed eyes back as I hummed.

"I didn't see the big deal."

"It is a big deal, though."

"I know that _now_ , yoi." I remarked with a look to him as dark eyes showed slight fault and I sighed out. "Look, I really didn't and… well, I didn't want it to put you off somehow." A look of confusion was there as he gazed to me.

"Put off? How? I find it very exciting that I may have been your first!" A cheeky grin was there as I soon felt the heat take over my cheeks and a look of surprise was there. "It really was your first time?"

"Shut up," the words left me as I looked away and he soon shifted to kiss along my jaw.

"Marco, you should have told me~!" A whine of complaint was there as he kissed more with nips. "I would have been a lot slower and made sure to _tentatively_ pay attention to you since you are so god-awful about showing when you need a break before I about rip you, stupid old man." This sigh left me as he had pulled back to look at me and that still had me looking away.

"I guess it should have been a bit _evident_ , yoi…"

"Evident?" A frown was on me as I flickered eyes to him with eyebrows furrowed at the questioning on his face.

"Ace, I have only been with women until I met you." I claimed and he had this look on his face.

"Oh… yeah… that's right…" He spoke lowly in thought before huffing out in a whine and let his head move to bump into my chest. "Still! How should I know?! You could have been practicing secretly without me knowing! Or you had some crazy adventure one night and didn't want to mention it."

"Well, that one time I brought you home…"

"Harhar," he did a fake laugh as I grinned at him and lips kissed to mine.

 _To think I would meet someone so perfect._


End file.
